The Diabetes Prevention Trial is a national, multi center trial to screen a large cohort of first-degree relatives of patients with diabetes mellitus for the presence of markers of risk for diabetes. Those relatives that prove to be at high risk for the development of IDDM will be asked to participate in a trial to determine...